


Borrowing

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22





	Borrowing

**Title :** Borrowing  
 **Pairing :** TaDaiki  
 **Rating :** PG  
 **Genre :** Fluff, Romance, and a little cheesy Takaki ahahaha~

  
~~~  
Daiki and Takaki are on their room, they just got home from tiring day, there's so much shows today, and interviews are overflowing. Takaki looks around for his charger while Daiki gets his make up kits out from his bag.

"Dai-chan, can I borrow your charger please? I left mine on jimusho." Takaki said as he realize he left his on jimusho.

"Be sure to get it back. And be more careful next time." Daiki said as he gives Takaki his charger. Then Takaki charge his phone, and he looks for hair dryer because his hair is dripping wet. He didn't dry it when he finnish bathing.

"Dai-chan, can I borrow your hair dryer please? Mine is gone somewhere." Takaki said again. Daiki sighs. He had lost 2 hair dryer because of Takaki carelessness.

"Here. But be sure to get it back! You lost 2 of my hair dryer." Daiki said. Takaki nods. Then he dry his hair. After that, he looks for hair pin, because well, he needs to apply cleanser to his face, and his hair is in the way.

"Dai-chan, can I borrow your hair pin please?"

"Mou! Yuyan, get your own things!" Daiki said in irritated voice. Well, it is irriating.

"Pleease I promise to get it back..." Takaki looks at him so pleadly.

"Fine! But Get. It. Back!" Daiki throw the hair pin to Takaki, and Takaki catch it nicely. He wears the hair pin, and he sees Daiki who is cutely pouts while puts his clothes on his bag for tomorrow.

"Daik--"

"What?! What do you want to borrow this time?!" Daiki shouts.

"Please lend it, I'll give it back to you as soon as I can." Takaki looks at him with puppy eyes. Daiki sighs, he just can't resist his boyfriend.

"Fine. What do you want?" Daiki asks. Takaki leans to Daiki and whispers,

"A kiss. Borrow me a kiss, I promise I'll get it back." Takaki said as he smiles. Daiki laughs lightly.

"Sure. I'll borrow you that." Daiki said and kisses Takaki's lips. It was innocent kiss, and a quick one. When Daiki broke their kiss, Takaki laughs.

"Was that a kiss? Come on that's a peck. This is a kiss." Takaki said as he leans closer to Daiki and kisses Daiki passionately. This time it's a long, deep kiss. Daiki smiled in the kiss, he can feel Takaki's gentleness on the kiss.  
"I love you, pinguin." Takaki said before he gets back to the kiss, and between the kisses Daiki whispers :

"I love you too, Bakaki!"

-End-  
~~~

Hope you like it nee,  
I just miss TaDaiki, so I made it during my history class,  
Short one though,  
but hope it's good enough~

Please do leave me a comment,  
I'll be pleased to get it from you~  
and,

**_ Thank you so much reading! _ **   



End file.
